Tay-Isha
History Perhaps other than being born, the single greatest event that defined Tay-Isha's life was being abandoned shortly after birth. It is unknown who the mother was, or what exactly was the cause of leaving her behind, but the most logical answer lay in the small set of antlers on her head. The common connotation with 'horns' and 'infernal' is a hard one to quell, and the amber eyes and other aesthetic abnormalities likely pointed to signs of fiendish ancestry. As such, she was left behind on the doorstep of a small temple to Irori, where a company of monks took her in. Early on, when Tay was yet still too young to remember or fully understand, the monks relocated to just outside Ginkuto, like due to wars or other terrors that swept the land in the not to distant past. Tay never caught the specifics though, and was always brushed off when she asked, for "troubled is the mind that lives in the past". Likely again, it was to conceal possible connections between trouble with the Oni and her perceived hereditary flaws. This stigma plagued her for much of her youth, and countless days and evening were spent on 'guidance sessions', and classes on temperance, self-control and enlightenment. Granted, most of these are standard steps in the Faith of Irori, but extra diligence was given to Tay, in efforts to passive-aggressively curb the 'devil-kin taint', as some would call it behind closed doors. Her own surrogate father and primary caretaker however, was always of a different persuasion. Master Fu-Long was known for saying that the 'path of truth' lay within herself. It would be under his tutelage that that truth would finally break free. Throughout her childhood, learning patience and discipline had always proven a difficult lesson, much to her steadfast teacher's chagrin. When Tay-Isha came of age to take up martial meditation however, the world around her changed. She felt the rhythm of the earth, and the flow of the air around her, the movement of feet through sand, the sound of the stream whispering inside her. The world, in that moment, became alive. It was more than just a kata and a few self-defense techniques, it was a Dance. Soon, both Fu-Long and Tay-Isha realized that so much of her understanding of herself had been a lie. No fiend would feel that same harmony, that connection with the natural world around them. Not in the way that she did. The hellish curse was in fact, a celestial manifestation, and the new ideas pointed the animistic features towards her association with the plane of Nirvana. This was the single largest change in her life, and in her perspective. In actuality, nothing had changed. She was still her, the bird were still birds and the sky was still blue, yet it felt as if everything was different. The fears of others were merely an illusion, and an irrelevant one at that. At that moment, all the wisdom of the monks began to distill on her soul, but at the same time, a new yearning appeared. A desire to strike out and seek out who she really was, and who she really would become. When Tay came of age, she bid her home farewell, and quickly found herself in awe of the open world, with all it's beauty and splendor. She began to make her way as a street performer, learning for herself the magic of dance and in the music as she shared it with others. A New World After learning on the road and following her map, she eventually ended up in Haven for a time. She took on a few bouts in the Arena, beginning to yearn for new company after so long in relative solitude. Traveling is a great way to make acquaintances, but not easy to make lasting friendships, and the cash rewards were a strong additional motivator. The most noticeable (and perhaps most sane) person she met was a small ratfolk named Vivi, a humble white witch who seemed to display extraordinary talents. Seeing her is a constant reminder that not all strength is found in might of mind or body. With the newfound wealth, Tay was able to realize a small dream of hers, to settle down become a Tattoo Artist. Finding a workspace close close to her old stomping grounds, she opened "Elk Wind Aesthetics", a parlor in one of Ginkuto's districts. No sooner had she finished painting the sign however, that her first customer almost literally fell into her lap. Colli, a suave and not so subtle catfolk who talked with his notebook, chalked himself up as customer number one, proffering an instant sketch of Tay as well as the cash for work to be done. It took a long time for Tay to even notice his not-so-subtle advances, being rather oblivious and naive, but after agreeing to a poor decision to test the new enchanted tattoo by "jumping really high", Tay found herself swept into the air 7000 feet above Ginkuto. It's around here that the series of events and conversation turned into a budding romance and a lure for a second meeting. Taking place a ways down the shoreline, they ate, swapped stories and found themselves in a blind whirlwind of a dance, ending with Tay falling asleep on his shoulder. Choice and Accountability In what was supposed to be a simple clean up quest in a cave system, Tay found herself at odds with her alignment. Deep below, there were vampiric creatures, inhuman experiments and a strange cult to the Mother of Vampires. the issues began to surface when the villain began attempting to justify his own actions. Some members of the party agreed with the opposition, and inter-party tensions quickly escalated to a war of words and ideals between Aldria and Aurelia fought a war between freedom of expression and the motivations of justice, good and hating undead necromancers. Suffering from the bystander effect, she was shaken by Aurelia's powerful motivation and oath to follow through. From this, she made her own decision to stay and fight with her. Now, she's gained the confidence that she must learn to stand for her own decisions, noting that it is her duty as well to stand as a beacon of hope and goodness, despite what forms or ideals others may hide behind. You cannot justify yourself on words alone, you must judge foremost, the actions of others. For Honour The previous adventures would pale against the approaching onslaught that threatened all of Oustomia, with the Thii army fast approaching civilization. In preparation, Tay supplied many soldiers with healing tattoos bro bono, taking the financial hit until she realized that there wasn't much more that she could do while tethered to her shop. Gathering the tools she'd need and enough inks to last, she volunteered to join with Ohana's military corps, and was placed into the role of Morale Officer, primarily in charge of helping in the war-camps, putting on entertainment for the army, and being a general face of optimism and determination against the oppressive enemy. It was here that she began to become more known by the Ginkuto natives as a sort of minor celebrity, as her dedication to her work constantly found her interacting with spouses and families of soldiers as well. Still performing both on stage and in a tent that had been converted to operate as a tattoo parlor, She worked both her feet and her hands to the bone. She even took a few shifts defending the walls against siege crews, as well as on a strike force sent out to recover the crew of a downed airship, fighting alongside others such as Titania, Haest and Zhi against a monstrous Thii set to ambush them. This is what sparked the part of her soul that would eventually lead her to become a battlefield inspiration. Around this point is when she also began to develop two small nodes on her back, of currently unknown and undisclosed origin. For her time in the military, as well as in the Thii invasion, Tay was granted full citizenship in Ginkuto. Budding Romance Though their time had started not long before the Thii launched their assault, Colli and Tay became fast lovers, taken to running off to exotic locales for dates. Though the War strained the time they could spend together, they remained together though the ordeal, and quickly became enchanted with each other rather fervently. Over the course of the next year, they went on numerous outings, such as one trip to Ginkuto's famous museum. It was here that Tay had a strange vision as it were, of something calling out to her from an exhibit, as if something in the past was calling out to her. Unsure what to make of it, she had on and off flashbacks, that she mostly kept to herself until she could figure out what they meant. Right when she decided to sort it out for herself, a long series of events began to unfold. Colli became indicted in causing political unrest in Lasune, and was barred entry to Ohanakoku because of it. The senate would offer the position of minister of diplomacy to Tay, half due to her merits, and perhaps half due to her connection to the otherwise wild and difficult to control Colli. To only complicate things further, Tay discovered that she was behind on a few things, and visited with some Priests of Shelyn to confirm the interesting notion that she had indeed, become pregnant. Now doubly in need of an urgent meeting with Colli, she arrived at Colli's complex and delivered the two-fold news. First, that she had been offered a cushy job and that she was now in charge of handling the matters at hand, but more importantly... she was pregnant! According to the local Shelyn precinct, there were three wee Aasimars were burgeoning in her belly, and their physical appearance would taking after their father. Nervous to bring up the news, she dropped the bombshell in front of the toasty hearth on the winter day. The fates were kind, and it showed that they were both ecstatic for the news of 3 new additions. They spent the night together talking of both their future together, as well as the diplomatic process to repeal Ohana's ostricization. All in all, it was an evening to remember, though the day after, the omnipresent pull in the fringes of her mind nagged at her all the more... Taking Time Off Initially, Tay was offered a role in Lasunes under new leadership to keep an eye on Aldria. This fell through as other geo-poltical powers moved into the country. So Tay took a step back from adventuring for a time, focusing on her priorities as a member of the Senate, as well as with the increasing difficulty of normal life. Tay and Colli planned to officially move in together at the Senate provided Villa in the upper Arts district, where they had a combined Baby Shower and Housewarming party. Some of the more notable gifts included a couple high quality Kimono's given by Edina, an acquaintance of Colli's, as well as Cribs for the young ones sent in by Nene. This place was a trifecta of news though, as the couple took the time to formally announce their engagement to the crowds. All in all, it would be a series of months in her life she would cherish forever. Guests and Surprise Guests The due date was fast approaching, as Pharast reared it's head. She'd be due any moment now, and it was only a matter of waiting. But something changed the gameplan. Originally, they had planned to shortly try and inducing the labour at the Shelyn house, and perhaps stay a few days. But the night before that could occur, Tay had tucked herself into bed, only to awake the next day somewhere completely different. IT was a small ruins, overlooking an ocean somewhere she didn't recognize. A tall, looming figure stood on the edge, watching the rolling waves. The conversation was kept short, as a grand reveal showed that the imposing Cervinal Agathion in front of her was none other than her own father! He had fallen in love with 'the enemy', and had a tryst with whomever her mother had been, an act that had garnered him some tension with those of his kin for sleeping with an 'evil' woman. He had to flee, and sealed himself on the peninsula ever since, only able to slowly lose power with his time away from Nirvana, and unable to directly influence his daughters life - watching it from afar. He was proud of the woman Tay had become, while Tay forgave him for not being there, consoling him in his anguish. In order to help achieve her destiny, the Agathion bestowed his remaining power upon Tay, becoming invested with that celestial might. They scene changed, an Tay found herself alone in the woods, with no one around. More pressing though, it struck. IT began. Cramped with the pains of labour, a set of wings punctured her back in response to her bodily change, only further causing pain, though with none to help and no midwife to aid, Tay yet managed to bring the three newborns to life and stitch herself back together with healing magic. The whole ordeal was a painful process, and left her rather exhausted, as she wandered through the woods with the young ones -one grey furred, one calico, and the last of amber and white. With a slow, burdened determination of a new mother who wasn't ready to give out just yet, she reached a roadway, and was about to summon a carriage to return home in, wherever home was from here. Just before this though, hundreds of miles away, Colli would wake up to the light of a new day. Rolling over in bed to check on Tay, he noticed she wasn't there. That made sense, Tay was often up before him, and it looked to be maybe 10 or 11 in the morning. Time was a hard thing to place these days, and in addition to that, there was always tha----- Then Colli felt it. He'd been drowsy before, but his locket charm around his neck, the one tied to Tay as she was to him had been alerting him of vague danger; Tay was wounded, exhausted, and rather far from home. Gods, couldn't the think have woken him up? Before most could have finished the thought, Colli was already out the door and passing the exit gates of Ginkuto, accelerating faster than he'd ever accomplished before - Sonic boom after boom compounding behind him as small trees bend at the wind of his passing, and clouds of dust kicked up from his feet. Faster and faster he pushed himself, closing in on the Far side of Ginkuto as fast as his paws could take him. His speed almost blew right past Tay, as she stood there - almost frozen in place by his perspective, and arm outstretched in mid incantation while the other held three small Catfolk with their eyes still closed, struggling in the nook of her arm, barely long enough to hold the three. It was a long carriage ride home, and Tay spent the first 7 or 8 hours of it asleep, leaving Colli to handle his new kit and kin. After awaking, they had more than enough time to talk, as Tay recounted the tail, up to and including the wings and childbirth here in what was apparently no where near Ginkuto. In the end, they decided on the names for the three. Sapphire, or Saph for short, for the Amber one with the white belly that took after her mother's eyes, after the set of earings Tay first bought for her and Colli's first Date. Fu-Long, for her steadfast, wise and kind mentor from her youth - a surrogate father when she needed one. And Kushina for the grey cat that coloured like Colli, for a long lost friend as he said. Street fighter: House edition They were at home when it happened. A loud crash emanated from outside, they both heard it clear as day, and Tay and Colli rushed to see what the matter was. Above in the sky outside, they saw Aurelia above her house, appearing to fight something. Colli rushed her to the scene, and she proffered some aid in healing and the like, as another wave of unseen foes assaulted Aurelia's house. It all was going fine, until suddenly, all hell broke loose. Infighting began, and Colli and Tay escaped before they could get caught up in the upper levels of danger than begun to rain down. Not much is known about what happened that day, but Aurelia remained alive, and rumours abounded as to what happened exactly on that estate. It still was enough cause for concern for the new parents, as they began to put careful protections in place for their children, whom they loved and now frightfully say as a possible vulnerability, should anyone try and get at the two of them. Nothing could match the despair and terror that very though imposed upon them, so they plan to make sure that it never becomes an issue, one way or the other. Godhood Requires exercise and eating your Proteans. With the small exception above, Tay's home life was at the forefront for her for awhile. Taking care of infants and dealing with her duties with the senate ended up calming down the adventurous lifestyle for a little while. At least, until she learned of Dingo, a chaotic hustler who had been stirring up some danger for O'Kibo. She arrived on the tail end of a siege, where the maelstrom obsessed sharpshooter had opened a portal to that very plane, in hopes of engulfing the world in entropy and the ever shifting elements that composed the maelstrom itself. The group managed to subdue him quickly - almost too quickly, though there was nothing they could do about the fissure between planes at the moment but keep it in check. Soon enough, the final piece of the puzzle fell into place, as Dingo revealed he had survived the encounter, and was in fact a Lord among proteans, who had been manipulating numerous cogs the whole time. Once again, though she was rather underqualified for the work, Tay courageously joined the force (among whom there was her husband, Colli) that launched an assault on Dingo's sanctuary in the Maelstrom itself. The ever shifting landscape of that outer plane constantly churned beneath her feet, as she used her supportive skillsets to bolster her allies through evolution and evolution of the serpentine emperor, who's true form was difficult to visualize and comprehend even while staring directly at him. Similarly, Tay heard a series of whispers here, something from beyond the material plane that unfolded knowledge from beyond the spheres - a disturbing secret of power that only required a little sanity in exchange. Tay tried to shove the forbidden knowledge from her mind, but like a good bard, it stuck in place against her behest. Secrets better left unknown and unused, but tantalizing in their power. As the environment continued it's flux and the fight continued, a final form emerged who constantly adapted and snapped at the fabrics of reality. In a flash, each adventurer nearly succumbed to their wounds, until an inevitable of sorts intervened to arbitrate a hyper-lawful cage around the party. The short lived re-enforcement had little to say or add, but he bought enough time for the group to heal up and gain their bearings. A few adventurers felt out of their league, and bowed out, but Tay knew that many lives hinged upon their success or failure, and couldn't so easily run away with her tail between her legs. She stood fast, knowing full well the possible danger inherent in facing down a creature of such epic proportions. The remaining battle was hard fought, and Tay kept her supportive magics up as long as possible, while her and Colli were locked together and zipped around the battlefield to avoid the ever snapping heard of the Protean Hydra Dingo. Eventually, they were caught, and though Colli managed to deflect a number of strikes, Tay was caught and cornered, suffering fatal wounds multiple times over. Her last thought was of her Home and Family, as her spirit disconnected from her physical. It was obscure. As she died, it was as if she watched her body fall from outside. Perhaps it was a facet of the maelstrom, as well as there being no psychopomps to guide her soul on passing. It did however, give her time to think, and ponder her life and situation. Even in spirit, she could feel the bite marks of the anarchic jaws of Dingo on her side, which seemed seethe with infused energy and leak strange vibrant mists, as she steeled herself. She wasn't ready to turn in just yet, not so long as such foul beasts threatened to take away Oustomia and her home. Colli, it appeared, wasn't ready to let her go yet either, and Tay could have sworn that he looked her way before grabbing her body and vanishing back to the material. Tay-Isha knew that she would only have a moment left in this form, but her sheer determination to home and hearth caused a metamorphic change in her soul, as the wounds flash-healed over on her spirit, becoming instead a brilliant glow that only she would witness. In that moment, the empowering self-enlightenment teaching of her youth as an Iroran monk and the empathic nature of her being suffused into her own minor ascension, her ideals transforming her into a battery of community and good. She would not leave her home, nor would she allow such monstrosities to violate the right each living person had to search out for their own home, a righteous place to raise up their own banner. As the beast drew it's final breathes, some of the remainder of it's essence blast from it in mythic waves, which calcified her essence and determination, as at last the tug to her vessel pulled her back to the world of the living. Tay woke up on a marble slab, with Colli's furrowed face un-creasing above her along with a priest who performed the resurrection. She would later find that a small group of assorted folks had heard of her exploits in the rift, and had banded together at the news of her martyrdom to offer prayers on her behalf. Perhaps that was some of the power she'd absorbed while dead. In any case, many of them became worshipers, and set out plans to establish a formal church-house. At first Tay assumed that they had to be mistaken, as she was just a common folk like them, but then she remembered her own evolution this last year and a half. She may fight for them, and love them, but like it or not, she had become something more. A symbol, a mythic Legend, and a minor Goddess in her own right it would appear. She could hear their prayers, and was able to gift some minor powers to those who called on her. Still, it was a strange feeling, one she would have to become accustomed to it would seem. Domains, Godhood and Worship. Currently, Tay is only a very minor deity - but a deity nonetheless. Her divinity can only stretch as far as third level spells directly at the moment, and that's further restricted as she has only a few followers that allow her rank in divinity to grant first level spells. Her Diefic name is Hearthlight Her domains are Good, an Community She has the subdomain of Community(Home) Her clergy at the moment mostly comprise of non-divine casters, as she doesn't have the might to muster up full support for powerful clerics and the like. Primarily, bard and seekers of legends and art compose a wide number of the clergy - which has yet to fully organize itself into any sort of structure. There are a few divine casters between 1st and 6th level, but the rest of the followers are mostly charismatic bards, sorcerers. Tay-Isha is trying her best to work with them to figure out things like organization, tenants, and matters of how to worship - but it's an awkward conversation for her, though she hides it well in front of them. Currently, shrines are any hearth of home and taverns where tales are told, and performances usually are composed of social gatherings with singing and dancing - anything that strengthens the bonds of the group as a whole. Appearance Tay's clothes may vary often, but often trend towards non-constrictive attire, either by fitting close to her toned form or by being loose enough so as to allow for freedom of movement in her dancing. Her hair is just shy of shoulder length, and it's red-orange tint gives way to a pair of small antlers. A slender Face, lit by amber eyes and a pair of double studs in her left ear. Her skin tone has an almost imperceptible light orange tint, with light freckling across her chest, back, arms, face and outer thighs. Though she keeps limber and mobile, the weight of the recent childbirth can still discreetly be seen in her hips and lower torso, a new norm for her that no amount of either magic or fitness can quiet quell, not that she minds. All in all, between her dancing and her combat training, she maintains a toned physique, with a naturally occurring set of orange nails. Hygiene and self care are important to her. A point of interest is that though her feet bear no dissimilarity to that of a normal human , the footprints that are left behind are cloven, as per an elk's tracks. To add onto this celestial series of marks, she now spots a pair of Angelic wings, white and feathered with a pure glow about them, and stretching nearly a meter out in each direction if fully extended. Though often covered, there are small circular marks on her side and a shoulder where Dingo bit her, but the marks slight scaring are mostly only noticeable by the small glow they seem to give off. Finally, many locations on her body sport tattoo-work, all in her own distinctive style that takes traditional Shengese characters and bends them, skewing them into almost humanoid shapes that appear as if mid dance. Many of her current tattoos hold spells, which could be easily deciphered on closer inspection, assuming one knows both Shengese and has at least 1 rank in Perform Dance and spellcraft. Personality Glad to be alive. Not due to some harrowing experience, but legitimately a jolly soul. Though almost always in a good mood, she has a tendency to still hide stronger emotions as a nervous reaction, such as covering her face when she laughs or smiles in public. Though one might expect a dancer and tattoo artist to have a particular personality, Tay is usually a picture of gentleness, and sometimes one of quiet refinement. That's not to say she still doesn't cause a little mischief now and then though... (especially now that she's married to Colli) First to trust, Tay may be a bit too naive in unfamiliar circumstances or around unknown people. This has shown up more than once, such as when she ventured into a cave with more than a couple people of... ill-repute. Yet her eyes are open and full of awe at the natural and artificial world that exists. She's yet to come to terms fully with her new Divinity, but she's able to wear a face of strong solidarity no matter the trials placed before her, and this is one of them. She's learned to become much more resolute this last year. Aspirations To excel at all her hobbies, being her skills as a dancer, and her talents as an artist both of calligraphy and of tattoos. Currently, she is uncertain where it will lead, but she is also pursuing and desires to continue a relationship with Colli. Finally, the recent occurrences both in the world at large as well as in her own world have left her wondering what here place is, and if she may just have a greater calling than as a simple bard. Having pushed past some of the standard of mortal coils is a strange feeling, though she has set her sights on the defense and protection of home and hearth. Her goals may have become more lofty, but her ability to see and achieve them has become all the more real. She seeks the defense not only of her own faithful, but also of all who would seek out a peaceful life and a place to rest their head. Friends Colli, a mischievous and charismatic catfolk that appears to have also stolen, perhaps, her heart. Now married as of Calistil 28 1019, they sport 3 children. Kushina, Saph, and Fu-Long; being born on Pharast 14 that same year. Vivi, a small ratfolk that inspires her to courage. Aurelia, a mighty disciple of Aspu that reminds her to stand for what she believes in. Titania, another deer girl, though connected to the First world, has become a friend to whom Tay would gladly trust, following her to the First world itself to help in whatever way she could with her unraveling story with her heritage. She performed alongside Kayo during their time as Morale officers on numerous occasions, and once helped to save a band of merchants kidnapped by a bandit crew. She's fought alongside Zhi before, and now serves in the same senate organizations, which finds occasion to bring them together now and again. She's come across Kyomi a few times, either for her work on on a quest. She has become positively acquainted with Tymir, Scharpe and Haest. Enemies ~~She is on uncertain terms with Aldria (of a recent name change to Hoku), uncomfortable initially with the simple way she would justify ones beliefs based on external forces such as the letter of the law, or the guise of religion, and now with her myriad of unpredictability. It would be nice to see someone redeem themselves, but some moral or ethical choices make her wonder just how deep the conversion goes.~~ Hoku is perished. Some say missing, some say assassinated. She knows which it ended up being. She's also grown a wariness of many alchemists, being nearly caught up in their manic frenzy of explosion on multiple occasions. Though she wouldn't call Madella an enemy, the later has some strange ideals about balance, and is perhaps the only person who seems more naive and oblivious than Tay herself with regularity, taking in rust monsters and misreading tense situations numerous times. She's met Ryne a few times, and he's given her the chills each time. There's something about him that she just can't put a finger on. He otherwise seems like an alright fellow. She as well has a lingering mistrust of most necromancers (as most folk do). Oftentimes, her quests have brought her either against foes who mutate the souls of others for their own gains, or else has had disputes over the course of action when dealing with 'friendly' or 'white' necromancers. It has been straining her resolve to not judge people for actions she cannot resolve the intent behind, but many incidents such as the one on Aurelia's life had left a very sour taste in her mouth that necromancy is a corrupt tool that cuts much more than it can heal. Themes Two particular themes accompany Tay at the moment, and on the rare occasion as a song in her head as she dances. The first, "Primrose' Theme", is during her more peaceful daily life - one most people would know and recognize her during. The second, "''For Succor + Decisive battle II" ''is associated when danger arises, as the tempered skill set and determination manifest themselves as if to burn away her softer exterior and reveal the steeled soul beneath. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_ptY2mxE9M '' ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYfkrY_Z4uM Category:Player Characters